The Dream II
by The Reanimated Raynor
Summary: The sequel to The Dream. Now it's Minako with the strange recurring dream.


The Dream II (A Sailor Moon Lemon)  
  
By the Reanimated Raynor (Reanimated_Raynor@interactive.rogers.com)  
  
Notes:  
Obligatory Lemon warnings (Explicit material; if you're a minor don't   
read this) and copyright warnings (I don't own Sailor Moon, and I'm not   
making any money off this fic, so don't sue me) here.  
  
Now that that's out of the way...  
This fic is the sequel to The Dream I. If you haven't read it, it's   
from chiefly Makoto's Point Of View (POV) and basically shows how she   
would react to a wet dream with Usagi in it. After talking with Usagi,   
Makoto learns that Usagi has had the same dream. Then they go out and   
recreate it, because it was driving them both nuts (losing sleep, that   
"hidden feelings" kind of thought pattern, et cetera).  
  
This takes place directly (2 days) after The Dream. In this fic, the   
POV changes every so often, and is shown by three line breaks (---'s).   
Note that I'm not telling you who the POV switches to.  
  
I'm dedicating this to my own subconcious, which has thrown dream after   
dream into my thoughts. Those dreams have resulted in all my Lemons.   
All of them. This is also why a lot of my fics mention dreams.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Dream  
II  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hi, Mako-chan."  
  
It's lunchtime, Monday. I haven't seen Makoto all weekend.   
Wonder where she's been. Well, I know that. Who with...wait, I know that  
too. Arg. Never mind. "How was your weekend?"  
  
"It was...nice." She replies, blushing a little at the memories   
of the previous three days.  
  
"And Usagi?"  
  
Mako-chan gives me the biggest Cheshire Cat grin I've ever seen.  
And that's saying something. "Nicer."  
  
"I thought you'd make a good pair."  
  
"You did? Then why not just say so?"  
  
"It'd be no fun."  
  
Makoto half-facefaults. "Thanks, Minako. By the way, I talked   
with Setsuna. She told me why me and Usagi had those dreams in the first  
place."  
  
"Really? They weren't some Silver Milennium memory?"  
  
"No. What did she--something along the lines of a temporal   
paradox or something. The same thing that happened last weekend   
happened in the future, and the fact that the future one happened was   
the reason that the first one happened and the first time was the reason  
the future one happened...I didn't really understand it too well but it  
kind of makes sense."  
  
"Yeah..." She's confused me now. "You lost me at 'temporal   
paradox', but I wouldn't try to explain it any further."  
  
"Fine with me. I don't need another headache."  
  
"Anyway...you know how you've had dreams?"  
  
"Yeah. You got one?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Let me guess...Rei?"  
  
"Ami, actually."  
  
"Now if you want to talk about interesting pairings..."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I was. You cut me off."  
  
"Oh. Right. Anyway, it's not the same kind of thing as yours   
was. I had just the one dream on saturday, not last night. So...I don't  
know. Maybe this is that 'true feelings' dream I thought yours was, and   
not some space-time continuum rift."  
  
"It could still be the same thing, you know. There were blessed  
few nights I didn't wake up in the middle of the night from that   
dream."  
  
"Really? I'll have to see if it comes up again."  
  
"So you going to talk to her right away, or are you going to   
make it drawn out like me?"  
  
"I'll talk to her at lunch. No sense putting it off if the   
dream's a one-time thing."  
  
---  
---  
---  
  
"Hi, Mina-chan." I say, noticing Minako.  
  
"Hi, Ami-chan. How was morning classes?" She replies.  
  
"Pretty good. Felt like it was going to take forever to get to   
the physics unit in Science."  
  
"Yeah, the one unit I was good at...other than biology, of   
course." she adds slyly.  
  
"Of course." I repeat.  
  
"Listen, I gotta talk to you about something. You know how Mako-  
chan had that dream about Usagi?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. I was the first to hear about it, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I've got the same sort of dream."  
  
"Really?" you know, I'm starting to remember a vague dream I had  
last Saturday. It was about--  
  
No.   
  
It couldn't be.   
  
"Who about?"  
  
"You."  
  
I think every senshi is going to get one of these dreams now. Of  
course, then Rei'd have to share with someone. If I didn't know better,   
I'd say it was a hallucinogenic virus, but why the specific pairings?   
"Me? I can see where you got the parallel, Mina. I had the same dream."  
  
"You did? Now that's weird."  
  
"Especially since it's already happened."  
  
"It was only one, though. So maybe this is something different."  
  
"Well, Mako-chan told me she had the dream on and off, so maybe   
this is just the start. How about we give it a week, see if it comes up   
again."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
---  
---  
---  
  
It's been about a week.  
  
In the five days since I first had the dream, I have had it a   
further four times.  
  
I think it's the same thing.  
  
"-I've been looking up some of the information out there on how   
this could happen. Seems that if this is the same thing, we're pretty   
much doomed to repeat the cycle or else risk messing up the rest of the   
universe." Ami says.  
  
We're in the middle of a study session I invited Ami to after   
class today, and it originally had nothing to do with our personal   
lives. Some random math sub-subject, you know, linear equations and   
whatnot. I know what you're thinking, I did not invite Ami over for the   
specific purpose you're thinking of. She just happened to get out her   
findings on temporal mechanics instead of her math textbook.  
  
"Two people not making love will send the universe into chaos."  
I paraphrase. "Sounds like a very badly-thought-out movie, if you ask   
me."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. You know, I'd have figured it would be me   
and Makoto, not you, Mina."  
  
"So would I. You seemed perfect for each other. I would have   
thought I'd be with Rei."  
  
"I could see that happening, too."  
  
---  
---  
---  
  
When you hear hoofbeats, look for horses, not Zebras.  
  
It's an old med school proverb, being a metaphorical way of   
saying "if you've got a set of symptoms specific to a common disease   
and an ultra-rare one, diagnose the common one first".  
  
You'd think these dreams are the same thing, ne? Same   
'symptoms'.  
  
They're not.  
  
The first dream, the one with Makoto and Usagi, that was the   
ultra-rare one. The chance of that whole "temporal feedback loop", or   
what Makoto and Usagi went through, happening is something like three   
times the chance of winning the lottery while a plane hits you while a   
lightning bolt hits you during a snowstorm in a specific millisecond in   
December. In short, all but impossible. It happened once, and that's   
all for this universal lifetime.  
  
For Ami and Minako, there is a slightly different explanation.   
You see, the second dream, the one with Minako and Ami, was actually a   
Silver Millenium memory that happened to surface while both girls were   
asleep. Because it surfaced in a dream, and ended up a little vague to   
both of them (notice there was no big explanation like last time?) it   
continued to replay in dreams until it was crystal clear. It's not   
there yet. But once it is, it'll disappear. Like that.  
  
I suppose I should tell them...that is, after they show their   
true feelings for each other.  
  
And by the looks of things, I won't have to wait long. Not that  
a little thing like time has ever stopped me before.  
  
---  
---  
---  
  
"Actually, now that I think about it, it would only have been a   
matter of time. I think you're quite attractive, in a shy, reserved kind  
of way." Minako says.  
  
"Same here. You're so...so full of energy all the time, and   
you're really...very..." I return, feeling myself getting continuously   
closer to Minako. Soon, our lips met in a sensuous kiss that seemed to   
last for ages. I couldn't describe this if I tried. But I remembered   
some advice from Mako-chan: "Don't try to analyze this feeling. Just   
know that it's there."  
  
And did it ever come. Waves washed over me as my instincts take   
over. I wrap my arms around Minako's neck, and she wraps hers around my   
waist. We just sit on Minako's bed, kissing, for ever.  
  
After for ever passes, we finally break for air. My head is   
swimming. "That was..." I begin, having no idea what to finish it with.  
  
"A good start?"  
  
I chuckle. That works. "Yeah."  
  
I kiss her again, this time almost more...more...more something   
than the first one. My arms move of their own accord, my left going up   
to her neck and my right moving right about at the bottom of her rib   
cage, and working itself back up. It makes its way to Minako's left   
breast, and lightly rolls a thumb over her nipple. She breaks the kiss   
and gasps, then lets the air out again slowly. It kind of startled me.   
"I-I'm sorry, Mina-chan--"  
  
"It's alright..." She says, in a soft voice. "I just wasn't   
expecting it, that's all."  
  
Suddenly I feel very embarassed. "Maybe I should be going--"  
  
"No, wait. You think you did something wrong?"  
  
I don't answer. Suddenly I feel very claustrophobic. "Hey, Ami-  
chan! Wait!"  
  
Minako gets me in a bear hug from behind, and sits me down on   
her lap on her bed. "Now, you initiated this little interlude," She says  
in mock anger, "And you're going to see it through to the end."  
  
"But-I-I-iiiiiii..."  
  
I don't get a chance to finish. Minako moves her right hand to   
my left breast and rolls a thumb over my nipple, much like I did. My   
protests blend into a moan as my head goes back onto Minako's shoulder.  
  
So maybe I shouldn't leave right now. That works.  
  
"Now...are you going to stay?" Minako asks in her soft voice   
again.  
  
"Mm-hmm..." I reply, my voice just as soft.  
  
"Good. Come on." Minako says, taking my hand.  
  
We walk to her bathroom. "Why here?" I ask, somewhat confused.  
  
"Want to take a bath?"  
  
I have to smile at that. "Sure." I reply.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
I start to feel a little self-concious. Then I try to steady my   
nerves. Come on. I think. What do you have to be ashamed about?  
  
I'm probably blushing furiously now. Eventually I strip nude.   
"Took you long enough." Minako comments. "Look, if you want to stop...I   
don't want to force you."  
  
"No..." I reply. "It's alright. It is. 'See it through to the   
end', right?"  
  
"Right. That's the spirit."  
  
She starts the tub going. She seems...well, she's certainly not   
self-concious about her body, that's for sure. And she truly is the   
Goddess of love, at least by looking at her. All of her.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking that. I am. But this is me. Right?  
  
Maybe I'm starting to finally break down some of the barriers   
I've created for myself. I don't want to be a lonely bookworm all my   
life. "Tub's done." She says, derailing my train of thought. Something   
to think about after all this, maybe.  
  
I suppose my first time wouldn't be something I should be   
preoccupied during.  
  
Minako gets in the tub, then motions for me to sit on her lap,   
like before. Probably still blushing like mad, I get in.   
"Comfortable?" Minako asks.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." I reply.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
What comes next I can barely put into words. Minako starts   
rubbing my left breast, and the pleasure is increased tenfold. I close   
my eyes and relax, and let myself be taken wherever Minako wants to go.   
I am complete putty in her hands.  
  
After a while, My mind registers an aching between my legs.   
Idly, I wonder if this is as far as Minako is going to go, but as if on  
cue her right hand moves ever slowly down. She waits just above my pubic  
hair for any sign of resistance, and I would be insane to stop her.   
Finding none, she finishes her route. I moan softly at this new   
increase in pleasure, and I can feel myself getting very hot. Minako   
slowly slips one finger inside me, and continues on stroking my nipples   
with her other hand. I have never felt anything so...so energizing and   
relaxing at the same time. And this feeling's getting stronger. It's   
almost too much, I-I'm starting to lose control--  
  
I spasm roughly as I experience a sudden burst of pleasure,   
unlike anything else in the world. Something so powerful it's   
overridden my brain and taken over. And then as sudden as it came, it   
left. I'm left in its wake, feeling...well, content, first off, and   
very tired.  
  
Minako must be letting me rest, because she isn't doing   
anything. "Was it good for you?" She asks after a period of inactivity.  
  
"Yes..." I reply. "Of course, that...orgasm being my first-"  
  
"That was your first?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Well, it certainly looked good."  
  
"So now what happens?"  
  
"Well...actually..." For the first time, she hesitates. "Would   
you, um, mind--"  
  
"You want the same thing?"  
  
"...Yeah. If you don--"  
  
"I'd be delighted. Now that I know what this feels like...Sure."  
  
"--I compl--What?"  
  
"I said yes."  
  
"Wow. That's not the first reaction I expected."  
  
"Well, this is kind of an eye-opening excercise for me."  
  
After a little bit of shifting, we switch positions. "You're   
sure?" Minako says. "I wouldn't want to think you're doing this out of   
obligation or something."  
  
"Thanks for caring, but I said yes of my own free will. And now   
it seems our positions are reversed. Not just in the physical sense,   
either."  
  
"Yeah...never mind. You probably should have waited until after   
all this to tell me this was your first time. Now I'm all worried that   
it's not going to turn out all perfeee..."  
  
If she's worried about me, I'm absolutely fine. I cut her off by  
starting to knead her breasts. "Mmm...you got me back for cutting you   
off back in my bedroom, didn't you?" she says, lost in the bliss she's   
experiencing.  
  
"Now we're even."  
  
I move a hand lower, but don't wait for anything. I just move   
right to her folds and slip a finger inside, making her arch against   
me. I try to mimic what she did with me, becuase I really have less   
than the smallest idea what I'm doing down here. Seems I'm doing well,   
because Minako looks like she'll have an orgasm any second now. This is   
such a...a special moment, this pleasure we're sharing. I think   
Minako's going to look at me as more than a friend, and I welcome that.   
She's more than a friend now.  
  
She's softly calling my name, and it's very arousing to hear   
someone vocalize how much you're pleasuring them. I can feel myself   
start to get hot again. At a particularly powerful jolt of pleasure she   
throws her head back and it comes to rest on my shoulder. I initiate a   
kiss. She must be close, because she's arching against my hand.  
  
The final wave finally hits her, and she moans loudly as I feel   
her inner muscles gripping my finger. I'm starting to get a very   
aroused again, as well. But I suppose once is good enough for now.   
Right now, it's her time. Her pleasure.  
  
After a couple of seconds every muscle in her body relaxes and   
she collapses, again on top of me. I wrap my arms around her waist.   
"Was it good for you?" I say after a little bit of time, mimicing her   
voice.  
  
"Marvelous." she breathes in reply.  
  
After another while just staring into the wall, I decide we   
might need to get out of this tub. "Hey, Minako..." I say. "Any chance  
you're getting out of this tub in the near future?"  
  
"Nope. I could sit here forever, and the whole world could pass   
me by, and it wouldn't matter."  
  
"You'll also be one big wrinkle."  
  
"...Ok, I guess I can stay forever in a slightly drier place."  
  
She stands up and gets out of the tub. I get out, and she hands   
me a towel. We walk back to her bedroom, clothes in hand, talking. "So   
that was your first orgasm?" Minako asks.  
  
"You kind of cut me off. Again. I was going to say 'first orgasm  
with another person', but since you decided to interrupt me--actaully,   
in that case I still owe you one--and I was a little tired at the   
moment, I didn't bother to try repeating it. I've experimented a little   
with self-pleasure, but...compared to that...no contest. I'm still   
tingling."  
  
"I wonder if this is how Usagi and Makoto felt. After their   
first lovemaking, I mean. I think this is what true love feels like, not  
just loyalty love, or friendship love." Minako lets out a long,   
contented sigh. "I feel like I should be purring."  
  
"That would probably freak out Artemis. Oh, speaking of which...  
I noticed he's not here."  
  
"Yeah, he went over to 'talk' with Luna, as he says. Funny, last  
time he went over was last weekend, when nobody but Luna was home..."  
  
"Mina!" I say, mock anger in my voice. "Surely you wouldn't   
doubt your guardian cat's honour."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt his honour. It's his libido I don't trust."  
  
---  
  
End  
  
RynØr 


End file.
